Curvaceous Catburator
by OmoMeowth
Summary: Lucy gets into a car accident, and the only way for her to survive turns out to be the most ironic of fates. Rating is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Okay, Lucy, calm down. You're gonna be fine. Just put your foot on the pedal and press down gently."

"Okay…"

"Okay, wait, wrong foot."

"Oh, sorry."

Lucy was doing her best not to embarrass herself in front of her mother, but the sensitivity of the gas, the difficulty of handling the wheel, and the worry of a possible accident made it almost impossible. Her arm shook lightly as her hands clutched at the steering wheel. They pulled out of the driveway and joined the other drivers on the road.

It was a hot, summer day. The sky was blue, the Blur's were chirping, and it seemed as if everything was peaceful and serene. Even the kids were inside, hiding behind televisions and books, doing their best to escape the heat.

"Okay, go ahead and take a left here."

Lucy swallowed hard and obeyed her mother. It wasn't the first time she had driven, and she knew it would get easier once she calmed down, but there was something else on her mind; it was the first time her mom was going to let her on the highway. Was she ready for it? She pictured streets filled with speeding behemoths, and then she saw herself, moseying along, praying not to be read-ended by one of the monsters; or worse yet, to rear-end one of them.

"Did you have this much trouble the first time you drove?"

"Yeah," her mother replied with a slight chuckle. "I was pretty nervous."

"It's hard to picture you nervous." Lucy said with a slight smile.

"Well, I was a kid once too."

"What happened?" She laughed.

"Hey! Watch it! I may be your mom, but I'm still not _that _old. And one day you realize there just isn't time to be worrying about dumb little things like driving and relationships. They're gonna happen whether you want them too or not, so you may as well get used to it."

"Oh."

"… Okay, we're getting close to the highway. You ready?"

"No," Lucy replied meekly.

"That's the spirit."

Lucy watched in terror as the highway neared them. When she reached the intersection, she put her foot on the break and came to a slow, stuttering stop. She clicked on her turning single, watched the road intently, and when it was clear, tapped the gas pedal lightly and brought the car onto the strip of highway.

"You're doing good."

"Thanks." Lucy could feel her heart beating as they drove, but as time passed and she grew increasingly comfortable with the speed, the company, and the lights, it slowly returned to its normal speed.

"This is going well." Lucy spoke up after about twenty minutes of driving as they came to a stop at a stop light.

"Yeah, you're doing really good. You ready to head home?"

"Yeah," Lucy replied, relieved it was over with – despite the fact she was beginning to enjoy it.

"If you want we could-"Before her mother could finish, she was cut off by the car lurching forward violently, sending the world around them spinning rapidly.

* * *

><p>"What's… going on?" Lucy mumbled groggily. Her eyes had opened slowly and peered around. She found herself in a dark room; it appeared to be some type of garage. There were tools on the walls and cars around her. She tried to move, but she couldn't. She felt almost as if her body was dead, yet her mind lived on. Was she paralyzed? She felt fear begin to overwhelm her. Had she been kidnapped? Why was she there? What had happened?<p>

It was then she noticed a man. He was in dark clothing, further darkened from oil smudges and dust. He was sitting on an old, wooden chair positioned next to tool bench, reading the newspaper. She looked at him in both fear and desperation. She knew that he could have been dangerous, for he could have been the one to have kidnapped her; but she didn't care. She wanted to know what was going on, and she didn't want to be alone. After all, there might be a logical explanation for everything, right?

She stared at him intently, hoping for him to lower the newspaper and notice that she was awake. Suddenly, in her intensity, lights shot out of her eyes, persisting only a second. What was going on? The man looked up from the newspaper, a dull expression on his face.

"I see you're awake."

Lucy wanted to respond, but she couldn't, so she sat in silence, looking at him.

"I'm sure you're wondering what's going on. First, try and turn yourself on."

Lucy looked at him, confused.

"Just do it, trust me. Once you try, you'll know what I mean."

Lucy felt panic run through her heart. Had she really been kidnapped? This psychopath wanted her to turn herself on? She wanted to cry, but tears wouldn't form. She attempted to scream, but instead of her voice – like she had expected – a shrill honking noise came out instead.

"Good. You're doing good. While you try and turn yourself on, I'll explain what happened – and don't worry, once you get the hang of things, it's easy." The man's voice was deep, but calm and controlled. He didn't seem mean or lusting; if anything, he seemed helpful. "You were recently in a car accident. I think you got rear-ended. Well, you and your mom were rushed to the hospital. Your mom was fine, but you were in pretty bad shape. Majority of your body had been destroyed… but your mind was still intact. The doctors weren't sure what to do. You were in such bad shape; you practically needed a whole new body. It was something they just couldn't help with." He paced back and forth in front of her, slowly. "So they sent you to me. See, I am a mechanic. I used to be a doctor, but I got my license revoked because I shunned my corrupt supervisor – they were just in it for the money. But this isn't about me; it is about you. They took you to me, and we all knew that I was your only hope. It took some convincing, but I decided to do it."

Lucy looked on, confused. What had he done? Why couldn't she speak? Why were lights and honking noises coming from her body?

"Lucy, I made you into a car."

* * *

><p>It was late that night. Lucy was sitting in the garage, alone, scared, and in the dark. She looked at the cars and tools surrounding her. She waited for someone or something to emerge from the shadows. She still could not move, speak, or cry, but she had figured out how to make her eyes light up. It took considerable strain on her part, but the more she practiced, the better she got at it.<p>

At first, it had seemed the proposition that she was a car was ludicrous, but it was becoming harder and harder to deny. She had been in that garage for hours; she didn't need food, water, the bathroom, or anything organic. When she looked down, she could see a white gleam, but it was not natural like her fur was. It seemed almost as if it were paint. Could it have been the front of a car? What sort of deranged nightmare was she in?

A door opened up, the same one the man had exited through. She heard talking.

"She is right in here." It was the man.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" It was her mother. In excitement, Lucy's headlights flicked.

"She is right over here."

"… Honey?"

Lucy desperately wanted to call out. She wanted to hold onto her mother and to cry in her arms. She had been locked in there for hours, alone and afraid.

"Oh, honey, it's okay." Her mother ran up to her and rubbed her gently. Something about it felt odd, but it was still soothed her.

"She sees out of the headlights." The man interjected. Lucy saw her mother come up and look into her each of her eyes, going back and forth. She was crying, petting her softly.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I shouldn't have taken you out on the highway. I didn't know this would happen!" Her mother sobbed as she hugged her. Lucy could feel an odd sensation building where her stomach once was. Was it emotion? Could it be tears? She did her best to grasp at the unfamiliar feeling, and as it came to a peak, she heard the grinding of gears as she suddenly become able - in all respects.

"Mom?" She said, terrified.

"Lucy?"

"What's going on?" Lucy could hear the rumbling of a car. Was it her?

"Did Mr. Schuldiner tell you what happened?"

"He said I was a car, mom! What does that mean?"

"Oh honey," her mom said with tears in her eyes. "I… here, honey, look." She reached into her purse and pulled out a small mirror. She held it up to one of Lucy's headlights and allowed her to get a look at herself. Lucy gasped and went several feet in reverse.

"What…" She started to sob. "What is that?"

"It's you, honey."

"No… no… that's not true! That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings. You know it too be true."

"No!" Lucy fell into a pit of crying and could not manage to speak any longer. Her mother walked up and held onto her tightly, kissing her chassis softly.


	2. Chapter 0

**Chapter 2:**

"_Let's take him to the police!"_

_"You're fucking dead!"_

_"Denny, are you okay? What did that man want from you?"_

_"Nothing!"_

_"Oh, that was not nothing!"_

Lucy sighed heavily. It was four o'clock in the afternoon, a week after the accident. She spent most of her time wondering what she would be doing if she were normal. She found it almost laughable that she would probably be doing the exact same thing, just in the confines of her room instead of the garage. Of course, up in her room, she would have at least had company. Her family and Lily talked and spent time with her whenever they could, but the longer things went on, the harder it was for them to be with her all the time, putting up with her constant complaining and crying.

Back when she wasn't a freak, most of her time was spent with Yashy and Chirpy: talking to them, playing with them, or sometimes just lying there, day dreaming. Those days were gone. Chirpy was terrified of her and Yashy refused to believe she had been made into a car. Her mother would often update her on how they were doing and she did her best to take care of them in her absence, but Lucy still couldn't help but wonder if everything her mother said was true. After all, it was very likely her mother was just lying to make her feel better.

She thought about Mike and all the time they had spent together before the accident. Maybe everything worked out for the best. She was out of his fur; in fact, she was out of everyone's fur. At the time, she was a burden to her family, but soon they would forget about her. Who could blame them? She brought nothing to the table but trouble and stress.

Sitting inside all day left her with a lot of time to think. She had started to think about religion and God. She prayed to him every day, sometimes to change her back and other times to just kill her. She found it rather ironic, since she didn't even believe in Him. There she was, a car, a beast of burden. She would never be accepted; she would never be happy. What was the point of anything? She didn't want to live in a world where people could become… monsters like her.

"Lucy?" It was her mother's voice. "Honey, someone is here to see you." Lucy looked over toward the door fervently, but it was located behind her, and turning around was no easy task for a car.

"… W-what?"

"Your friend – Paulo – he is here to see you."

"N-no! Don't let him in! I don't' want him to see me like this! T-tell him… I'm sick!"

"Honey, I already told him everything."

"Oh God! Mom, why would you do that? He is going to think I'm a freak!" She broke off into sobbing, despite how much she had grown to hate it. To sit there, machine, to cry, no tears being spared; it felt hollow and inhuman.

"Lucy… Please, calm down…"

"No! How am I supposed to calm down? I'm a freak!"

Her mother sighed. "Lucy, you're not a freak."

"Then what am I? I'm… I'm nothing…" Her cries grew quiet and stifled, but they persisted. She had almost forgotten the feeling of tears dampening the fur beneath her eyes. If only she could be human again. If only she go back to dealing with the problems she had once believed she had. Life would be so much easier; things would be so much different.

"Lucy," his voice rang out, sounding sweeter than ever. "It's me."

"Paulo…?"

"Yeah."

"…I-I'm sorry!"

"No, no, no! Don't apologize! It's okay… I… understand."

"…You understand?"

"I…" His voice trailed off.

"…No, it's… fine." A silence took over for the next few seconds. The situation seemed beyond words.

"Could you come over here… i-in front of me?"

"Yeah," Paulo's voice was low and considerate. He moved towards the front of the garage and admired the fine piece of craftsmanship before him.

"You look really great, Paulo."

"O-oh, thank you." Paulo couldn't help but blush at the compliment. It was rare and unexpected of Lucy to say something like that, yet recent events had to have changed her drastically. It was almost ironic, he thought, how hardening her exterior seemed to almost soften her; although, first impressions can often be misleading.

Paulo took a bit of a chance and he approached her. Without permission, he rested his hand on her hood. Lucy remained silent, basking in the softness of his touch. Paulo took a seat and rested his head against her. He stroked her gently with his hand.

"I'm sorry this happened, Lucy." He sounded ready to break into tears. "I'm really sorry this happened."

They spent several minutes in silence, watching the television, feeling each other's bodies – both feline and machine.

"Do you ever go outside?" Paulo finally spoke up.

"No," Lucy answered solemnly.

"Oh."

"I mean, I just… I can't."

"So, you just sit in here? All day? Watching television?

"… Yeah."

"Are you not allowed outside?"

"No, my mom has mentioned it before…" She considered her thoughts for a moment. "… I just don't want to go out."

"Don't you think it would be a little better then sitting in here all day?"

She sighed. "… What if they find out? O-or what if I get hit again? No, I'm not doing it."

"What if who finds out? You mean… people?"

"… Yeah," Lucy's voice grew suddenly sullen. "… People."

"No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that! I mean, like, people would realize you're actually Lucy?"

"…Uh huh."

"Nobody would figure out about that. … How would they know?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly! You could drive around and be free all you want! You don't have to be afraid of them finding out. They won't know unless you want them to know!"

"… And if I get hit?"

"… So what?"

Lucy looked at him incredulously, or at least she tried too.

"What difference does it make? I'm going to walk home tonight, and what if I get hit? My dad is going to drive home from work, what if _he _gets hit?"

"Y-you just don't understand."

"Lucy, you're never gonna feel any better if you sit in here all time. There is a whole world out there for you to enjoy."

"Ha," She laughed ironically, "there is bumper to bumper traffic, endless roads, and car accidents out there for me to enjoy."

"... So you would rather be pent up in here? Alone? Watching TV?"

"…Yes."

* * *

><p>Such a sad sight! I could see the poor soul from my view, high above the houses of Roseville. I could see her through a small, dusty window. I was birthed as what I am, and all people were birthed as what they are, and such is the way of nature – the way of life. And in looking at this creature, this beast conjured from the depths of madness, this unnatural specter formed through means of tools and of man, I can feel only pity! What creature can you tell me deserves such a fate? Such a curse!<p>

Bah! The sickness of it all! If I have learned anything in my years it is that getting all emotional about the things one cannot change is pointless, and quite possibly just as insane as the actions which inspired the very emotions in question. Yet, I do still find it difficult not to feel some sort of remorse for this creature. Although, at least she has friends! That is something, although it is not everything.

I cannot help but wonder if maybe friends themselves are a vice… if they serve only to spoil the weak individual mind! For how many trees have you known to kill themselves or become depressed? Not many, I am sure! And how many friends have you known these trees to have? I am sure they had many – eh? Not quite! Then again, trees and people are quite different. Trees, unlike people, cannot be described as social creatures. And this… experiment that lies before me, it is more a person than a machine at heart and at mind, and therefore should be regarded as such – or am I wrong?

Damn! The feline is leaving! What have I missed? Have I missed anything? You are far too distracting! Back to the show!

* * *

><p>Lucy sat in the confines of the garage and cried – the same hollow and mechanical cry she detested. She wanted nothing more than to be out and about, talking to Paulo, ignoring Daisy, or even forcing conversation with Mike. The garage started to darken. She gazed out the one window, as she often did, but all she could see were the branches of a tree. She was trapped, both within cold metal and unforgiving nature.<p> 


	3. Chapter 1 again

It was several nights later that Mike paid her a visit. Paulo had advised all whom inquired to stay away - a request from her mother - but Mike was not interested. His curiosity and worry had gotten the better of him. He would visit her and see what was wrong. He may be the only one capable of helping.

He knocked on the door to her house and was greeted by Lucy's very surprised mother. She stared at him for a few moments, not sure of what to do. They exchanged greetings and nervous smiles before she told him to come inside and wait a moment.

"I can see... you've been having a rough time."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"...It's okay."

Mike looked at the metallic creature before him. Lucy observed something odd about his expression: he seemed almost unsurprised. The awe and horror laden upon Paulo was in no way reflected upon Mike.

"You're not afraid."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Why should I be afraid?"

"Because I am a monster."

"...Why are you a monster?"

The question stunned Lucy. Why was she a monster? The answer seemed so obvious that she could not find the answer.

"I'm a... car?"

"I know." Silence. "Does it change anything?"

"I-it changes everything! I'm a freak! Can't you see it? Can't you fucking understand it? Look at me! Look at my body!"

"I see it."

"... What don't you get?"

"Oh, I get it. I think you're the one who doesn't get it."

"What... what don't I get?"

"...Everything."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy broke into sobbing. She did not understand what he was saying. She did not understand why he was saying it. It had to be some sick nightmare.

"Lucy,"

Maybe she would just wake up.

"Lucy,"

Maybe someone would just call her name and she would wake up. Open her eyes.

"Lucy!"

Lucy snapped out of her momentary fit. The harshness of his voice. No one had spoken to her like that since the accident.

"You have no right to pity yourself."

"..."

"You have something that too many others have lost."

"...What?" Her whisper was pained.

"You have life."

"... How can you call this life?"

"This? What is this? Be specific."

"What I've become! Don't be an idiot! You know what I'm talking about!"

"What? You mean this... this mechanical flesh? No, life is not bound to the body, but to the soul, to the mind, to the conscious."

"..."

"You choose to find flaw. You choose to find error. You are the cause of your own reserved and unhappy nature. You are the reason you're afraid to go outside."

"How did you..."

"Don't worry," Mike walked up to her and kneeled down. "I understand."

He petted her hood.

"You don't have to be alone anymore."

He kissed her.

"What should I do Mike? How do I stop being unhappy?"

"I know you well enough, Lucy!"

"What do you mean?"

"We have tasted the same things, I mean!"

"...Tasted?"

"We have both suckled from the angel's breast!"

"Mike, what are you talking about?"

Mike became more livid and animated as he continued.

"The breast, Lucy! ...Sweet, sweet, Lucy! Oh, sweet, sweet... lucidity! Have both we not seen? Have we not witnessed life in its purest and most free form? To drink from the breast of that which is beyond and out of reach; to have the subtle drip... allow us to break shape and fly! Aye! You have seen it, my love, but only clouded by the drab existential frame of... logic. Free it, Lucy! Free your mind!"

"Mike, why are you talking like this?" She was angry and afraid. She was beginning to cry again.

"You can have this too, Lucy. There is nothing innate stopping you, only that which is based on a logic and it not truly intrinsic! That which is not true power, freedom, and exhilaration!"

"I don't understand, Mike!"

"... There is nothing to understand. But if you fail, you'll die."

Lucy could no longer speak. She questioned her own sanity. This was not Mike. He was not like this. It was her mind. It must have been damaged in the operation. No! Such a thing could not even exist. She was still alive somewhere; somewhere in the real world she still drew breath! Her mind was a failed organ. Her true body was kept alive by what her body had become in dream! It was a nightmare! A dream, darker than all imaginable, and she was victim. She looked into the cold eyes of Mike, and for a moment, they were black - blacker than hell. His forehead was sweaty and his words demanded attention and understanding, yet they were babbling! Inaudible to the logic mind! The very thing he seeked to destroy!

"I promise that I will come back." His fur was slicked back by sweat. His eyes lids drooped, containing the passion of a thousand funeral pyres.

Lucy did not respond. She did not know how.

"Now promise me..." Mike leaned his body sensually against her metal prison. "Promise me you'll suck from the teat of angels." He rubbed his nipples against her.

"... I promise." Her voice was devoid of enthusiasm, filled with betrayal - not by man, but by God.

"That's my girl." Mike licked her cool metal, his own genitals growing as hard as her flesh. Lucy looked on at the person she had once thought she knew. What was he? The nightmare had been consistent for so long. How could she be sure what was real? What if the Mike she knew before the accident was not the real one? What if that had been an illusion as well? What if everything was an illusion? Did it even matter?

"... Not this time..." His member dripped with desire. "I'll come back for you."

His choice of words struck the metallic-feline. He will come back for her. He would save her.


End file.
